


Fortune Favours the Brave and Stupid

by DovaBunny



Series: FicTober Ficlets [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Fortune Telling, Gen, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovaBunny/pseuds/DovaBunny
Summary: FicTober prompt (Barbex on Tumblr): "There they were, pursuing wisdom" / "Can you feel this?"Dragon Age Inktober prompt (Dankou on Tumblr): WardenThe result: this hot garbage.Aedan decides he needs to buy some divine intervention to convince Leliana they should be together. Only the outcomes are not at all what anyone expected.





	Fortune Favours the Brave and Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello naughty children it's FicTober time...
> 
> So imma try and keep up as much as I can. I'll be following [ Dankou's Dragon Age inktober prompts ](https://not-a-phase.tumblr.com/post/178491662944/loveydoveypiperwright-dahlia-lavellan) , with [ Babex's fic prompts ](https://not-a-phase.tumblr.com/post/178493269329/barbex-a-list-of-prompts-for-october-write#notes). Let's see what happens. 
> 
> If you have any specific pairings or prompts you'd like to see, feel free to hit me up on Tumblr and let me know! [ You can find me as Dovabunny ](https://dovabunny.tumblr.com/) .

“So that’s when I said: can you feel th-”

“-it coming in the air tonight?” Alistair lazily interjected through a mouth full of cheetos not looking up from where he was focused on brutally annihilating Zev in Mario Kart with the intensity he’d only once before exhibited when he competed in that all you can eat ribs event where the prize was...more ribs.

“-the love tonight?” Zevran purred casually, one arm draped over Alistair’s knee, his posture the exact opposite of his ridgid, focused, cheeto-shovelling opponent. Zevran lifted his hand which Alistair high-fived, neither breaking their stride in game or taking their eyes off the screen. 

“I can not feel anything beyond the gnawing existential dread that plagues the existence of those of an intellect advanced enough to comprehend and question the great universal conundrums. ‘Tis a burden I bare gladly, as the alternative seems…” Morrigan gazes up from her tablet to lift an eyebrow at Zevran and Alistair. “...sweaty, stupid, and consisting entirely of a diet of artificial flavouring, colouring, and various dairy-based products. 

Aedan pinched his brow and took a slow measured breath, exhaling heavily out through his nose. “As.I.Was.Saying… I told her ‘can you feel this? There’s something between us here, something I don’t want to ignore anymore’.”

“And, pray-tell,” Morrigan drawled, although Aedan knew her well enough by now to know this was her actually caring, “how did our resident chantry sister take such a romantically aggressive advance?”

Aedan heard the sound of a muted beep from the TV and looked up to see two faces watching him from the couch, the game on pause. 

Aedan had never seen them pause during mario kart. He didn’t even know it was an option. 

Alistair was late to his own fucking graduation because they ‘had’ to finish their rematch after the two had a huge fight about who would win in a race where they also play chubby bunny with a pack of marshmallows that seemed to instigate the war. 

Zevran won. Alistar ran directly from the car, into the hall, and onto the stage, barely making it in time as they read his name. 

“She said,” Aedan sighed, “that she did feel it, but that that wasn’t enough. I don’t know, something about need a sign or something…”

Morrigan scoffed. “If only your maker was as easily bribed as the chantry, we might’ve been able to arrange Andrate to come down and declare you two soulmates.”

Alistair rolled his eyes, Zevran snickered, and Aedan - Aedan’s little symbolic lightbulb above his head went on with a lovely audible ‘ding!’.

“Morrigan you GENIUS!”

Alistair looked scared, Zevran looked amused, and Morrigan - Morrigan looked like she did that time she found out mayonnaise wasn’t vegetarian after years of eating it and calling herself a vegetarian. 

~ ~ ~

So here they were, pursuing wisdom...in dodgy little shop of a Rivaini seer. 

Said Rivaini was a beautiful, curvaceous, scantily-clad woman with caramel skin and eyes of molten gold. Her full black hair was swept back with a royal blue bandanna, and she all her bangles and necklaces chimed and jiggled as she moved. She greeted them with a sultry ‘hello sweet things’, but seemed startled when she saw Zevran, and gave him a knowing, polite smile and a wink. 

Alistair looked scared, Zevran looked amused, Morrigan looked irritated, and Leliana - Leliana was beaming with excitement. 

“So you’re my 3 o’clock, hmm?” Isabela glanced at her at a ledger that seemed to have more post-it notes than pages. “The reading?”

Aedan swallowed nervously, but his voice didn’t waver. “Yap-pa-doo, that’s us.”

The Rivaini’s gave them a calculating looking, seemingly analysing each of them. She sighed and shut the book, as if she somehow came to a conclusion in her mind.  “It’s not me you need. You need Kitten, the real deal. Consider it a...favour,” with that she shot Zevran a smile. “Follow me, if you will.”

She lead them to a backroom where a petite elvhen girl was bent over old tomes, several herbs and mortars around her, and ...what was with the creepy mirror in the corner? The room smelled of elfroot, tea, and rain, with hints of cinnamon and spice that was entirely Rivaini. All over the walls were hanging plants and rich tapestries, the floorboards covered in lose carpets. A big round table stood in the centre of the room, covered in cards, crystals, and more books.

“Kitten, I have some playthings for you,” the Rivaini said, her eyes lighting up as the elvhen girl turned. “Here for a reading.”

“Oh! Marvelous!” she cried in glee. “I’m Merrill, please come in! I’m sorry about the mess. Oh this is most exciting, Bela usually don’t let me do the readings. She says I’m too straightforward, I don’t ‘razzle dazzle’ enough, so the customers don’t feel the need to return or buy stuff from the stores. Oh creators, I wasn’t supposed to say that, was I?”

Merrill suddenly shrunk in on herself and looked at - Bela? - who just shook her head with a fond smile. “It’s quite alright love.”

In a heartbeat Merrill was back to looking like she just saw the face of Mythal. “Goody! Oh, I should probably welcome you - come, sit! On the chairs, pillows, floor, anywhere. Although - I would appreciate it if you didn’t sit on my worktable in the corner, but, if you truly wanted - I’m sure I could-”

“Can we just get this over with?” Morrigan grumbled.

“Oh! Of course.” Merrill arranged them all around the table, and after some awkward but polite offers of tea that was equally awkward but politely declined, she settled. “So - you’re here for a reading? Future, fortune, love?”

“Foolishness?” Morrigan added.

“Fun?” Zevran grinned.

“Fear?” Alistair croaked as he glanced around the room as if trying to spot a demon that might jump out at him at any moment. 

“Love, if you please,” Leliana responded politely. 

Aedan smiled softly at her and shuffled in his chair, “Yeah, we’re-”

“Oh!” Merrill interrupted as she turned over some of her cards, all with odd depictions of elvhen gods and mythical creatures. “Yes! Soulmates - wow, those are pretty rare, I don’t know how much you know about Dalish readings but those are quite the delight - amongst you, here. Oh how exciting!”

Morrigan rolled her eyes, Zevran raised and eyebrow, Alistair raised both eyebrows, and Aedan and Leliana leaned forward with hope in their eyes. 

Even the Rivaini lounging in the corner of the room seemed intrigued. 

“Tru- truly?” Aedan stuttered. In his mind’s eye he already saw their wedding day, their children - they would have Leliana’s eyes and his nose - and their grey haired smiles as they sat on the porch growing old together. 

“Yes! And between an elf and a human, even more odd…”

There was a collective silence in the room. Eyes darted between one another, all lingering a bit on Zevran who shrugged in innocent defence. 

“Merrill,” Leliana cautiously asked, “who exactly are you referring to?”

“Them, of course!” Merrill gestured to Alistair and Zevran who looked equally guilt stricken. “There’s such a tangled chemistry between them, a connect both ancient and new.” Merrill said all of this as if it weren’t the truth bomb of 2k18, gesturing to the layout of her cards. 

She added a few select crystals, bones, and strange sparkly dust to a cup and jiggled it while murmering some elvhen magic. She tossed it onto table with flare, then squealed in delight. “See???” 

The silence in the room was deafening, except for Morrigan who was trembling with restraint to keep from bursting out in laughter. 

~ ~ ~

It all worked out in the end. Miraculously. 

Leliana had taken the experience as a sign of how the Maker can work in mysterious ways, and accepted a date with Aedan. They’re on date 34 now. Yes, Aedan is counting. 

Morrigan went into Business with Isabela and Merrill, the three of them are quite popular and successful. “The Seer, the Witch, and the Mage” are fully booked months in advance. Their TripAdvisor reviews are excellent.

Zevran and Alistair? Well, not much changed, as far as anyone could tell. If Zevran sat between Alistair’s legs, arms draped over his knees as they played Mario Kart, or if Alistair got Zevran his favourite snack and popcorn when they went to the movies without the elf having to ask - no one raised an eyebrow. No questions were raised when Zevran immediately knew Alistair had a bad day the moment he entered the room and went to make him a cheese sandwich with mayo (which horrified Morrigan every time), when Alistair left the bar with Zevran to walk him home. All because - nothing had changed. It was only that the others now saw what had always been there. 


End file.
